


loss of momentum

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is burning like it is supposed to and like it always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loss of momentum

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of sorts that works as a test.

Lies lace through their skin at the hairs then unravel onto the floor as truth burns through them. They have both killed before. They know the smell of blood, the utter fragility life, yet circumstances let this gorge between them grow to the point where only hate festers like it always will.

Blue eyes stare into gray, blonde hair mixes with black, needs spills into hate, and the abyss which they have both created opens under the two -- both unwilling to fall as darkness cloaks them so slowly -- and neither will desire to understand this world for now because all that is worth knowing is that the other is wrong; there is no need to move away from that.

Lips press against lips in a dance for both dominance and answers; hands slide between the fabric of shirts and the secrets they cover. Words are not spoken, only implied through the bruises left on necks, yet as the world burns around them -- both by human and Titan hand -- the screams of the dying do not echo in their ears.

"Annie."

The blonde's name falls out like a whisper of a future threat and Annie's face remains as impassive as it has been ever since they have known each other. The temperature of the room too small to host so many secrets rises as blue eyes flash.

Blood sinks into their skin, leaving patterns unwelcome, yet this is not the first time this animosity has greeted them. Only this...this is led by different reasons. As Mikasa's lips press against the skin between Annie's hips, revealing teeth all too willing to leave a mark, afterthoughts slip beneath the haze of bloodlust and her fingers tighten around the blonde's hips. Hate curls around them once again while desire threatens to welcome itself in, and after the haze is lifted they part with disdain swarming in their eyes.

They have both killed, and they will kill again. The only constant between them is the mystery of who it will be next.


End file.
